


Smiles

by laptop101



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is such a dork, F/M, Kanda is going to kill them all, Late Night Writing, Lavi being a perv, Lenalee is nosey, Other, Reader-Insert, pretty sure this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had all noticed his happier state, but only Lavi would come up with a plan to find out how it came about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

It wasn't long after you came that Lenalee noticed he smiled more (not that it was hard,) but still any smile was better. After about a week everyone started picking up on the swordsman's good mood, from the Finders who were no longer that afraid to approach him too Lavi whom he chased around less (not to say that he stopped entirely). Although Allen being oblivious, hadn't realized anything.

It had been a long day and you were shattered from working out with Allen and Crowley. 'For a wimp Crowley sure worked hard,' you thought.  
”(Name)” a voice called from outside your room, pulling you from your day dream.  
”Yes? One minute...” you called heaving your bruised body from the bed. Opening the door slowly you found Lenalee looking at you with a grin plastered on her face.  
”Come on in,” you muttered walking back to sit on your bed.  
”Well this is odd” you thought as she got comfy. You got on with Lenalee all right but you weren't that close and almost never socialized outside of your missions, except when you were hanging out with the boys (Lavi, Allen and sometimes Crowley) and she turned up with Miranda. 

”Um, I have to ask...” she started sheepishly, while looking at the floor. Shifting to look at her sitting by your desk, you looked at her in that bored/annoyed looked that you had stolen from Kanda and mastered (much to his annoyance).  
”What is it?” you asked throwing her a yawn for good measure although inside your heart beat was rising and Tiki's butterfly's had invaded your stomach.  
”H-how did you get him to start opening up. Kanda I mean.”  
”Eh? I haven't done anything really...” you say letting your voice trail off in shock.  
She laughed ”Yes you have (name).I mean what do you call it when Lavi hides behind you after he braids his hair or calls him Yuu?” Lenalee points out. You just shrug your (h/c) hair looking even more ruffled.  
”Wait a minute, he's never said anything when you call him Yuu has he!” she exclaims in realization.  
”Once...” you begin to mutter ”he did once but...” but your voice left you.

”Come on tell me how you did it.” Lenalee said quietly when she noticed your uncertainty to speak she added ”It might just save lives...well Lavis at least.”  
”Well,” you start after regaining your voice ”it's just a special touch” you finish. Upon seeing her face slack with shock you giggle and say in a sultry voice ”Consider it magic.” 

Outside your closed door there lay a certain red haired exorcist in a pool of blood. He almost wished he hadn't sent Lenalee in to find out how you made Kanda smile. ALMOST!


End file.
